Trips to Rainbow Bridge
Trips to Rainbow Bridge is a HTFF episode from season 82. Roles Starring * Roseate * Sonna and Apple * Danny * Flippy * Flaky Featuring * Danny's killer pet clams * Irin and The Clams * Nippy * Amp * Dexter * Nutty * Petunia * Giggles * Noc Noc * Generic Tree Friends Appearances * Azuami Tishdelle * Lia * Croaky * Kibble * Softy * Brushy * Blu Plot Inside the bus, Roseate and all of her classmates (including Sonna, Apple and Danny) are going to La Conner, Washington. They're all really happy. Roseate and Sonna also invited Flippy, Flaky, Nutty, Giggles and Petunia for the trip, because they both like being guarded by adults. Petunia and Nutty can look after Danny while he's sitting beside Flippy. Danny brings his pets, the killer clams. Flippy, who looks at the killer clams, becomes afraid of them and gets traumatized. After the bus arrives at La Conner, Washington, everyone goes outside and sees some beautiful houses floating on the waters. They can go anywhere they want but they must remember to regroup because there are a lot of people in La Conner, so Petunia and Nutty hold Danny, Giggles holds Sonna and Apple, and Flippy holds Roseate. Flaky doesn't know anyone to hold on to but she decides to go with Roseate and holds on to her. Flippy ends up blushing when he looks at Flaky. At a housing complex, Roseate sees the journalist recording about Washington and then goes to the crew, as she's so happy to see them, but in Flippy's case, he suddenly looks at Irin and her clams, remembering an event years ago. He quickly runs away from them and makes the journalist confused. As for Danny, he feels very uncomfortable when his parents are around. When Sonna goes to him with Giggles, Danny blushes as he looks at Sonna and wants to say something to her, but Nutty smirks and laughs at him. Danny becomes annoyed and little bit upset at his father, but his mother, Petunia, thinks Danny loves Sonna and wants him to marry with her. However, Giggles looks at Petunia's actions and tells her about Danny and Sonna not being ready for marriage because of their ages. She's also angry at Danny. Apple, who sees this, begins to bite Giggles's eye, making her scream and get an injury. Some apples come out from Sonna's backpack and they join Apple to attack Giggles together. Giggles screams and runs to the water as the apples decide to leave her be. When she's in the water, Giggles feels safe, however some piranhas are swimming towards her and begin eating her torso. She yells in pain and runs to the land, however a fishing hook then catches her by her neck and Kibble reels in his catch. As Giggles is pulled off, a piranha bites her leg. As a result, Giggles's head and parts of her body are removed. Kibble looks confused at Giggles's corpse. As for Petunia, she's mourning her best friend's death. Sonna slowly runs away from Petunia and Danny, while Danny becomes sad about her and he then chases her. Sonna cries a little bit, then Roseate looks at her and approaches her. She comforts Sonna and tells her that everything will be fine. Flippy and Flaky are looking at a peaceful river and going to kiss, but Noc Noc interrupts them. Flippy is enraged at him and he takes out his knife. When he's ready to kill Noc Noc, Danny bumps into him, making Noc Noc wake up. He looks around and sees that he's almost falling to the river. Danny notices that and grabs his arm, but unfortunately, some piranhas are pulling him into the river and eating Noc Noc alive. After few seconds later, Noc Noc's skeleton can be seen floating on the river. Flippy looks at it, causing him to flip out and turn into Fliqpy. He grabs a pipe beside him and impales it on Nutty's head. Petunia screams in horror as she sees Nutty being killed by Fliqpy. Petunia quickly grabs her pepper spray and tries spraying it on Fliqpy, however her pepper spray doesn't seem to work. She looks at it and the pepper spray ends up spraying her eyes, making her blind. Fliqpy then cuts Petunia in half using his knife. Danny goes to Roseate and hides behind her quills, while Roseate and Sonna look at Fliqpy and become scared. They run away along with Danny, while Fliqpy chases them. At Rainbow Bridge, Blu and Softy are looking at the clouds, then they stand up and go to the park. Roseate and her friends accidentally push them, making Softy fall to the river, so Blu goes after him and saves his life. At Pioneer Park, Lia and Brushy are catching some butterflies. They both see Roseate and her friends run past them and hide behind a bush. Some arrows impale Lia's body and Brushy screams as Fliqpy appears behind her and slices her with a chainsaw. He looks around, while Roseate, Sonna and Danny are still hiding in the bush. They think they're safe but Fliqpy finds them, so they run away once again. Back at La Conner, the journalist is recording Azuami Tishdelle and asking her about Happy Go Lucky City. When she says something to the journalist, Roseate quickly runs behind Azuami along with her friends. Fliqpy arrives and is ready to kill Roseate, however Danny opens his cage, making his killer clams attack Fliqpy. Irin's clams join Danny's killer clams to kill him together. Fliqpy kills some of the clams while he's injured. Irin looks at her clams getting killed and becomes angry. She grabs a shovel then hits Fliqpy's head, making him faint and get an amnesia. Danny quickly picks up his killer clams as well as Irin's clams and brings them to a cage. Flaky, who saw all that, becomes sad, so Sonna tries to make her comfortable. Dexter calls 911 to get Fliqpy sent to a hospital. After the vacation ended, everyone goes back home. Meanwhile at the hospital, Fliqpy is still fainted, but not much later, he wakes up and quickly runs away from the hospital by jumping through a window. Croaky, as a nurse, goes to Fliqpy's room and is shocked to see that he's missing. Croaky reports this to other doctors, while Fliqpy is still running away until he finally manages to return to his own house. Deaths # Giggles is decapitated by Kibble's fishing rod. # Noc Noc gets eaten alive by piranhas. # Nutty's head is impaled by a pipe held by Flippy. # Petunia is cut in half by Flippy's knife. # Lia's body is impaled by some arrows. # Brushy is sliced by Flippy's chainsaw. # Some of the clams (either Danny's or Irin's) are killed by Flippy. Injuries # Giggles gets bitten by Apple and his fellows. Her torso is then eaten by piranhas. # Petunia is blinded by her pepper spray. # Flippy is injured by Danny's and Irin's clams. He's then hit on the head with a shovel. Trivia * The Rainbow Bridge is based on the real-life Rainbow Bridge (in La Conner, Washington). * In this episode, Flippy is extremely afraid of clams. He may have learned something from Irin and her clams, and got traumatized because he saw those same clams. * This marks Danny's killer clams' debut. * It's impossible for Giggles to see and get bitten by Apple and his fellows, while the others don't. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 82 Episodes